The invention is concerned with the center cap for the center of the wheel of a vehicle such as a motor car.
The center cap of the prior art was fitted to the wheel from outside of the wheel utilizing the elasticity of the cap in a radial direction and there was the possibility of it being removed from the moving car by vibration and was in danger of being stolen by the center cap maniac.
The first object of this invention is to provide an improved center cap which is not removed from the moving wheel by vibration.
The second object of the invention is to provide an improved center cap which can not be removed easily without a tool.
The third object of the invention is to provide an improved center cap which can not be removed unless it is operated from inside of the wheel.